Blackmail
by tmnt-luver
Summary: Mikey and Raph have been blackmailing each other for years! When they can't take anymore, it all comes flooding out! (Just a little something i wrote - feel free to read)


Blackmail  
  
Click!  
  
Mikey smiled evilly to himself as he pressed the button on the camera over and over again. Raph was sleeping on the bottom bunk of their bed, breathing quietly. Mikey's panda rested perfectly under one of his arms.  
  
Man, this was the best blackmail idea ever!  
  
Mikey gave the camera one more click and another photo came out of the bottom. Of course, to do this blackmail, he had to nick Donnie's camera, but he'd put it back. It was worth it for all of this!  
  
Mikey grabbed the 10 photos he had taken and put them in his belt. He put the camera on the bedside table next to him and stood up. Reaching down, he grabbed his panda from under Raph's arms and shook his brother.  
  
"Raph! Raph, wake up!"  
  
The turtle in red groaned and rolled over, facing the wall.  
  
Mikey sighed. "C'mon Raph! Wake up!"  
  
"5 - more - minutes . . ." came the sleepy reply.  
  
Mikey smiled. "We have to practice! Leo and Donnie will be back with the pizzas soon! Raph!" Mikey shook his brother by the shoulders once more.  
  
"C'mon! Wakey, wakey, rise and shine!" Mikey shouted.  
  
"You've had your sleep, I want mine!" Raph groaned back. Mikey always did that rhyme to him and he would normally keep shouting it until Raph said the rest of it back.  
  
"Oh, and I kinda took a picture of you with my panda . . ." Mikey said slowly.  
  
"WHAT?!" Raph shot up, banging his head on the top bunk. "Ouch!"  
  
"Oops, mind ya head!" Mikey laughed.  
  
Raph glared evilly at Mikey. "Give me the picture Mikey!" he demanded.  
  
"Sure", Mikey pulled one picture out of his belt and gave it to Raph. His brother looked at it disgustedly, then ripped it up and chucked it in the bin beside him. Smiling, he turned over and attempted to get back to sleep.  
  
"I've got 9 more", Mikey said, and ran out of the room before Raph could do anything. He quickly put the pictures under the sofa and sat on it. A "damn!" came from their bedroom and Raph came out a few seconds later, holding something in his left hand.  
  
"Look what you made me do!" Raph shouted, holding up Donnie's camera. Little wires hung from the back of it and the flash screen had gone from it completely. Raph was glad that Splinter was on vacation; otherwise they'd have to do 30 flips.  
  
Mikey opened his mouth wide. "You broke Donnie's camera! He's gonna kill you!"  
  
"You took it to take pictures of me!" Raph said angrily. "I'll just tell Donnie that you had his camera in the first place!"  
  
"You tell him I had it then I'll show him and Leo the pictures I took!" Mikey smiled, leaning back on the sofa. "They wouldn't want to see tough- guy Raph holding a wickle panda now, would they?"  
  
Raph growled and walked over to Mikey. He chucked the broken camera in the bin next to the sofa and sat down. "You blackmail me again and I'll rip ya shell off!" he threatened.  
  
Mikey smiled. "You can't rip my shell off. Cos I have more than one blackmail picture of you, and not all of them are the same!"  
  
Raph tightened his fist. Just as he was about to say something Leo and Donnie came into the lair, holding a pizza box each.  
  
"We've got tha' grub!" Donnie said, smiling.  
  
Leo smiled and slapped Donnie a high three.  
  
They walked over to Mikey and Raph and placed the pizzas on the small table in front of them. Leo sat down on Splinter's armchair and Donnie took the floor.  
  
"Done anything interesting while we were away?" Leo asked, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite.  
  
Mikey and Raph looked at each other.  
  
"Raph's only just woken up", Mikey said, facing Leo.  
  
"Raph!" Leo said. "It's 2:00 in the afternoon!"  
  
Raph shrugged. "I was tired".  
  
Leo sighed. "Fine". He handed his brothers a slice of pizza each and they ate in silence, Mikey munching on more slices than his brothers. After their pizza, Donnie retreated to his room, where his computer was calling his name.  
  
"Ok. What have you done?" Leo asked.  
  
"Whadda ya mean?" Mikey asked.  
  
"You guys aren't normally this quiet", Leo said, looking at Mikey then at Raph. "What have ya broken?"  
  
"Nothing!" they both said.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen my camera?" Donnie asked, coming out of his room. "I wanted it to take some pictures and put them on the computer".  
  
"No, sorry Don, I haven't", Leo said.  
  
"Me too", Mikey said, looking away innocently.  
  
"Me three", Raph said, glaring evilly at Mikey.  
  
"Well it was on my desk this morning", Donnie said, frowning. "I remember cos I put it there before we went out".  
  
"Yeah", Leo said, standing up. "I was with ya. C'mon we'll all have a good look for it". Leo looked at his brothers, who were looking anywhere but at them. "You guys coming?"  
  
"Raph broke it!" Mikey blurted out.  
  
"What!" Donnie said.  
  
"Mikey was taking pictures of me with it!" Raph said.  
  
"What!" Donnie repeated.  
  
"But Raph knocked it off the beside table! So he broke it!" Mikey said.  
  
"What!"  
  
"He put it in that trash can!" Mikey said, pointing to the bin.  
  
Donnie, shocked, bent down and put his hand in the dustbin. Leo stood next to him as he pulled out the remains of his camera.  
  
"See, Raph broke it!" Mikey said, getting up.  
  
Raph got up also. "No I didn't! Mikey was blackmailing me with it!"  
  
"I wasn't!" Mikey lied. "Raph stole my panda and slept with it! I got proof!" Mikey bent down and pulled the nine photos he had on Raph and his panda. He handed them to Donnie and Leo and they looked at them, Donnie still holding his broken camera in one hand.  
  
"Mikey put it there!" Raph shouted. "I was asleep! I didn't know!"  
  
Leo stared angrily at his brothers. "Guys!"  
  
Donnie, mouth open, looked at Raph and Mikey. "You broke my camera . . ."  
  
"I only took it to prove that Raph stole my panda!" Mikey said.  
  
"It's a stuffed animal!" Raph said. "Mikey's been blackmailing me since we were five!"  
  
"Raph's been doing it to me as well!" Mikey said. "I'll show ya!" He ran in the bedroom he shared with Raph, and came out a few seconds later, holding an orange photo album. Mikey stood next to Leo and opened the first page.  
  
"Look", he said, pointing to one picture. "This is where Raph set the kitchen on fire. I was hiding behind the door and took a picture of him when he knocked that hot pan over and it landed on the tea towel".  
  
Mikey turned over the page. "See this", he said, pointing to another picture. "This is where Raph dropped Leo magazines in the bath, and then he chucked them away because you two had that fight".  
  
"And this", he said, pointing to a picture below it. "This was where Raph threw the remote at the TV and broke it. I was hiding behind the sofa".  
  
Raph snatched the photo album off Mikey and stared at it, shocked.  
  
Leo and Donnie looked at each other, mouths opened wide. Now they knew what really happened to Leo's magazines and why the TV wasn't working. But Mikey had a full photo album. Surely there was more.  
  
Raph threw the photo album back to Mikey. "Well, you oughta see this!" he said. Bending down, he pulled a red photo album from under the sofa and stood next to Donnie.  
  
"This is where Mikey threw your computer down the stairs when he was six to see if it would bounce", he said, opening the first page, which showed three pictures. "And this is where he jumped on Leo's bed and put a hole through it. And this one is where he called all the pizza shops in town and we got 200 pizzas delivered!"  
  
Donnie looked from the photo album and stared at Raph.  
  
Raph shrugged. "I had to get my own blackmail", he said. "Because Mikey took so many pictures of me and hid them all!"  
  
"Er, guys . . ." Leo said, slowly.  
  
"Mine aren't as serious as Raph's!" Mikey said. He put the photo album in front of Donnie and Leo's faces and turned to the middle. "This is where Raph was playing with that toy gun and hit that antique vase! And this is where he flooded the bathroom. And this is where he broke the plates in the kitchen, but said it was an earthquake. And this one is him singing with April's hairbrush in her apartment!"  
  
"Guys . . ." Donnie said, slightly more shocked because of the picture where it showed Raph singing.  
  
"Yeah well, this is where Mikey killed the goldfish that April got Leo and flushed it down the toilet! And this is where he stepped on the new powered skateboard that Donnie was building and it flew off and crashed into the wall. And this is where he set Splinter's armchair on fire and we had to get him a new one!" Raph turned to the middle of his photo album. "And this is where Mikey knocked the whole stack of dominos that Donnie was building and said it was me! And this is where Mikey knocked the tower of cards over that Leo was building and also said it was me!"  
  
"Yeah!" Mikey shouted. "Well this -"  
  
"GUYS!" Leo shouted, making them shut up.  
  
"What!" they said, closing their albums and looking at Leo.  
  
Leo and Donnie smiled and pointed to the stairs at the end of the lair. Raph and Mikey turned their heads and gasped. "Oh no . . ." they said, looking at each other.  
  
Splinter smiled and walked down the stairs, not taking his eyes off his two sons. Leo and Donnie stepped back, smiling slightly, and looked at Raph and Mikey. They all bowed when Splinter reached them.  
  
"Hope you had a good vacation, Master Splinter", Leo said.  
  
"Yes. I did, thank you, Leonardo. Now", Splinter looked at Raph and Mikey. "My sons. Would you care to tell me what you carry in those photo albums? Or have I already heard enough . . .?"  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
(Busted, lol . . .This was just a little story that I decided to write, since I haven't posted anything on fanfiction.net for ages! But after my exams I plan on writing a proper story. For now, I hope you enjoyed reading this one!  
  
Peace and love! t-u-r-t-l-e power!  
  
tmnt_luver x) 


End file.
